This invention relates to a fastener for a form assembly and particularly to a fastener which includes looped members and key members to be inserted in the looped members.
It is now a common practice to assemble modular form panels into a large form board which can be stripped entirely from a formed concrete structure and which can be used repeatedly to form similar concrete structures without the need to dissemble and reassemble the form board. Various kinds of fasteners are provided to fasten panel units which constitute form assemblies in the art. In most of the known form assemblies, form panel units are interconnected by means of fasteners or connectors which are provided at adjacent backing members rather than on the panel facing of the form assemblies. For example, a typical steel ply form panel includes a rectangular plywood facing secured to a rectangular steel reinforcing frame which includes vertical and horizontal bars projecting rearward from the form panel. The sides of the panel are bounded by two parallel vertical bars which are used to be connected to the vertical members of other form panels. In such a kind of form panel, vertical bars are abutted against one another and fastened to one another by means of wedge bolts each of which are inserted tightly in a slot of a cross piece which is threaded through two aligned slots of abutting bars.